The Life I'm Forced to Lead
by RosemarieMazur
Summary: Kori Anders hasn't had the easiest life. Orphaned young, foster homes, and an abusive aunt have led to her dancing under the name Starfire to get money for food and essentials. One night after being attacked, a young man by the name of Richard Grayson saves her, leading to a friendship and eventually something more. Can he save her before she falls so hard she can't get back up?
1. Chapter I: The Stranger

**The Life I'm Forced to Lead  
>Chapter I: The Stranger<strong>

Kori sighed as she adjusted the bright pink hip-length wig over her own bound up long red hair, taking in the image of her makeup caked face. The other girls around her were bustling around, chatting excitedly with one another and taking bets on whether certain customers would show tonight and where they would sit. She was envious of the girls because they could simply chatter on for hours with one another while she had trouble even looking at her reflection. The black eye shadow and liner caked around her eyes made her feel sick to her stomach, but she could only disguise herself so many ways and painting herself up like the other dancers seemed like the most effective method. One of the full time girls, Regina was her stage name, offered her a drink of tequila before she had to go out. Kori considered it for a second if only to make the misery she was in seem well, less miserable, but she refused politely. She had to walk the five miles in the dark through the edges of the city to the hidden spot where her bike was chained and then the five milebike ride and the fifteen mile bus ride, and she wanted to be completely sober in case some assholes decided to follow her again. She shuddered to think of that night and was immensely grateful her parents had taught her a strict regime of self defense before they had died.

"Starfire, you're up. Rich guys in the crowd so make it good." The owner, Miss Bee, was very nice to her girls and treated them good and Kori was no exception. She had found Kori wandering around the city, the telltale manila folder in hand telling Miss Bee she was in need of a job. She had watched Kori for the majority of the day, noticing how her shoulders slumped just a little further each time she left a store. Eventually she called out to her across the street and offered to buy her a hot drink, since the poor girl looked like she was about to shatter she was so cold. After speaking with her for awhile and weaseling what little information she could out of Kori, Miss Bee could infer she wasn't treated well at home and had to fend for herself.

"So Kori, how old are you anyway?" She had sipped on her second hot chocolate and nervously crossed her ankles beneath the booth.

"I am seventeen." Miss Bee was hesitant, but believed she could help the girl as long as she could hide her when inspectors came.

"Listen, I'm going to offer you a deal. It's gonna sound shady as all get out, but I wanna give you a chance. I'm the owner of Bee's and I want to offer you a job as one of my dancers. Now before you freak out you're not going to be a stripper, I don't do that kind of club so you would just be dancing. I can't give you a paycheck, but I can pay you under the table and let you keep seventy percent of what you earn on stage. When you turn eighteen, if you still need to work here, I can start giving you a paycheck and register you as one of my dancers or if you can learn the talent a bartender." Kori started to shake her head, because the deal _was_ sketchy but Miss Bee had seemed nice and was willing to give Kori a chance, something she hadn't had in a very long time.

To the other girls the rich guy comment would sound like a ploy for more money on Miss Bee's part, but in reality Miss Bee wanted to give Kori a heads up so she could bring in as much money as she could that night. Kori silently thanked Miss Bee as she rolled her shoulders and stepped out onto the stage in her purple stilettos, crop top, and mini skirt with very convincing faked confidence. Miss Bee watched Kori dance, and wondered how such as sweet girl had been stuck in a situation like hers. Despite their deal when Kori had first started, Miss Bee let Kori keep eighty-five percent of her earnings. Most nights were so hectic Kori couldn't keep up with the amount of money and had long ago entrusted Miss Bee to manage it for her till the end of the night. The other girls wouldn't dream of anyone else touching their money, so when Kori had asked her to help she was taken aback but agreed. Unbeknownst to Kori, she was actually the most popular dancer at the club. Miss Bee ran a classy establishment, which tended to draw in the higher class gentlemen, so Kori's slim build combined with her otherworldly radiance and compacted muscle made her one of the most requested ladies. So not only did Kori make as much as the full time girls, but she often brought in more than the others while only giving fifteen percent compared to the usual thirty percent.

"I sure hope some gentleman snags that girl up soon before she falls so hard she can't get back up." One of the waitresses placed her tray down and stood by Miss Bee, watching the red headed beauty dance in the limelight, her fake pink hair trailing behind her like a monocolored rainbow.

"I hope she does too, Miss Bee."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kori pulled the pins out of her hair rapidly, wanting to leave as soon as possible so she could get some extra sleep seeing as the next day was Saturday and she didn't have school. As soon as the pink wig came loose she hung it hastily and started to pull on her jeans and a baggy hoodie over her tank top. It would be easier if she could just slip her clothes over her uniform, but if her aunt ever found out where she worked—Kori shuddered just at the thought. She bid the girls and Miss Bee goodnight before leaving Bee's through the backdoor and starting the five mile trek to her bike. Kori stayed to the outskirts of the city for the most part as she walked. Some people would tell her it wasn't safe, but she couldn't afford to be recognized until she made it out of city limits and was back in Jump City.

The walk was silent, and she took a little longer seeing as she didn't have to wake up early the next morning. When she could see the bike rack where her bike was chained, she let out a sigh of relief. She let her backpack drop onto the ground beside her as she took out the key and began to unwind the chain. Without warning a fist wrapped in her hair and yanked her backwards, a startled yelp of pain slipping past Kori's lips. She grabbed her hair closer to her head to relieve some of the pressure created by the man's grip, and flipped round to punch him in the jaw. His grip on her hair released as he fell backwards, but her victory was short lived when another hand struck her in the stomach causing all the air in her lungs to escape. She went limp to avoid another punch as she scrambled away and tried to get her breath back. She almost wailed out in frustration when three more men came out from the shadows, sinister smiles on each of their faces.

"What is the matter with you men? Have I acted in a way to offend you?" The man she had punched was still on the ground, laughing as he wiped blood from his busted lip.

"You're hot but you speak real weird. As for us, we only want a hot piece of tail and you've been teasing us for months, riding past on that bike of yours and wearing those skimpy outfits." The four other men laughed, while Kori wondered what in the world was considered desirable about a girl in a baggy hoodie.

"I am sorry, but I ask that you leave me alone now." She managed to keep the tremble out of her voice, but deep down she knew she wasn't going to come out of this unscathed. Her fighting skills were excellent, but even she couldn't take on five men three times her own weight each and not get injured. She jumped backwards when one of the men took out a switch blade. She had trained briefly with weapons, but had much preferred to use hand-to-hand combat much to her parents delight. She knew how to deflect a knife, but again she didn't know how well she could keep up with five men attacking her.

"Alright Princess, time to come with us quietly. It's almost midnight and this store had no cameras outside. No one will hear you cry or scream."

"Do not call me Princess, as you have no right!" Only her parents had ever called her Princess and the thought of these disgusting men using it made her want to rip their throats out. The one with the switch blade disappeared as the man she had earlier punched lunged at her again, going for a punch to the throat. Kori skillfully ducked the blow, and returned one to his jaw again aiming for the area she had hit earlier. She grunted in pain and stumbled a few steps back before coming back at her again. Two of the men were trying to get a grip on her arms and legs, but she kept dodging them and jumping any attempts at knocking her legs from underneath of her. Kori knew the moment she went down she wouldn't be getting back up. When the men began to tire, Kori began to feel a sliver of hope that she might actually come out of this with only the injuries she had already received. Until she felt something cold slide from the juncture of her shoulder and neck down between her shoulder blades and end at her lower back. She cried out at the deep pain and fought to stay standing. The man with the blade had gotten her when she had stood still for two seconds to center her balance. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her back and soak into her hoodie. Gritting her teeth, Kori kicked the blade out of the man's hand and into the bushes before collapsing against her will. She felt someone begin to tie her legs together as her vision faded in and out, but Kori refused to pass out. If she let herself slip into the darkness she knew she'd wake up a broken person and would never be the same. Right as she was fightingagainst the strongest wave of exhaustion and her hands were being tied, a sharp and deep voice rang out.

"Hey, get the hell away from her!" A guy about her age came sprinting over and landed a solid drop kick on the man standing above her with a length rope in the chest, causing him to fall over and land with a heavy thud. Kori tried to stand back up, only to fall again and catch herself with her hands. She could feel the skin on her lower back rip further, and hissed in pain. The stranger, seemingly content the guy he drop kicked was down and out, turned to the man who had the pocketknife and gave him an uppercut to the jaw that resulted in a sickening crunch of bones. Kori struggled to stand up again and this time managed, before turning and shakily roundhouse kicking one of the men in the chest, sending him flying backwards into one of his buddies. The three conscious men realized they couldn't take the girl with the guy here as well, so they grabbed their two buddies and started to make a break for it. The stranger went to chase after them, but Kori's eyes had fluttered shut against her will and she felt herself falling. Thankfully she succumbed to the darkness before she could feel any more of her skin rip open from landing on the hard and unforgiving ground.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alfred! I need you for a second!" Robin was struggling to haul open the ridiculously heavy oak doors to the estate while balancing the unconscious girl in his arms. Alfred came around the corner and grimaced when he saw the blood staining the young Master's shirt. The girl in his arms was very pretty, so Alfred could only assume someone had tried to take advantage of the young woman and Master Robin had either found her like this or stopped what had been about to happen, hopefully the later.

"I need the suture kit, heavy bandages, a numbing agent, maybe a splint for her hand and arm, and a set of clothing for her. These ones are ruined." Alfred nodded and hurried off to gather the essential supplies before going to buy her some new clothes, while Robin rushed to his section of the mansion. He had his own training room and along with his room a small medical area was adjacent. He rarely used it, but Robin had a feeling that he would need somewhere sterile to fix the knife wound he had found while running her to his car. He gently set her on the table in the corner of the room and began to get gauze, antiseptic, and a pair of scissors while Alfred gathered everything else. He took a deep breath and began cutting through what was left of her tank top and hoodie. His cheeks flamed when the fabrics started to fall to the side but thankfully the material didn't drop any lower.

"Just please don't wake up while I'm doing this."

"I thought the goal was to get her to wake up, Master Dick?" Robin jumped out of skin at Alfred's silent arrival and begged the heat in his cheeks to die down.

"I just don't want her to wake up and think I'm, uh her wounds don't need to be moved, and I, you know what never mind." Robin turned back around while his cheeks reddened further and Alfred let a small smile emerge—sometimes it was simply too easy to mess with the young Master. After Robin took one more look at the unconscious girl his instincts kicked in and he asked Alfred to go ahead and prepare a splint for her arm and hand while he cleaned and stitched together her extensive knife wound down her back. Alfred dutifully injected the numbing agent and wiped the excess blood off as Robin worked his way up, but when he started to near the top of her spine she started to come around.

"Oh my back does feel much stinging." She groaned and began to try and push herself up, but Alfred quickly yet gently grabbed her elbows and pulled her hands away from the table; Robin hadn't gotten to splinting her arm yet and didn't want her to wake up from the sudden pain. Robin started to worry that she would try and fight him but thankfully she seemed to remain in a half conscious state, only flinching occasionally when Robin had to pierce nerves with the needle. When he finished Alfred mentioned he would begin preparing a light snack and some orange juice while Master Robin finished bandaging her and would then run out to find her some clothing. After splinting her arm, Robin had been slowly cleaning away any fluids from the sutures before placing gauze over them when a soft voice broke through the silence.

"Where am I and how bad is my wound?" Robin had been anticipating tears, resistance, crying, and maybe some yelling but he wasn't prepared for rational and somewhat quiet questions. She waited patiently while he finished covering his handiwork, and kept her eyes closed until she heard the scrape of a chair beside where her head rested. As her eyes opened Robin was taken with the vibrant green of her eyes. When paired with her unusually deep red hair and naturally tanned skin he knew she had to have come from somewhere exotic.

"You're at the Wayne Estate and the wound was long but not deep. Your hoodie and tank top saved the knife from entering too deep. I stitched it up and dressed it, and also splinted your arm." She nodded in tired approval but didn't attempt to move.

"What is your name?"

"Richard Grayson, but you can call me Robin. If you don't mind what's your name?"

"My name is Kori Anders, and I do not mind." Robin noticed her strange way of speaking but didn't catch any accent which seemed unusual, but he pushed it out of his mind for the time being.

"So Kori what happened tonight? I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kori stretched her shoulders and grimaced when she felt the stitches near her neck tug.

"I was proceeding toward my house when a man attacked me. I began to disable him only for four additional men to surround me. At some point during my struggle a blade was brandished and I was struck while preoccupied. I was trying to stand my ground when you entered the area and helped me dispose of the men. For that I thank you." Robin nodded at her story, the pieces falling perfectly into place except for one question swirling in his mind.

"I was impressed to see you taking on five men like that, and you were actually getting somewhere until one of those bastards decided to play by street rules. Where were you coming from so late anyway?" Kori internally flinched at his question and tried to skirt around it by acting offended.

"Are you doing the implying that I cannot 'get somewhere' on an often basis?" Robin flushed and began to shake his head frantically, trying to fix the mess he had unintentionally made. Kori watched slightly amused until a small shivering movement pulled on the stitches between her shoulders. She hissed under her breath and tried to hide the look of discomfort from Robin, but failed. He got up from the chair and walked into what looked like his bedroom to Kori before coming back with a black and deep red comforter in his arms.

"I'm sorry I don't have any clothes for you to slip on to keep warm just yet, but this should help." Usually Kori would have protested on the grounds that she did not wish to ruin his blanket, but when the warmth enveloped her she couldn't have protested had she wanted to. An involuntary sigh escaped her lips before her eyes shut on their own accord. She didn't feel sleepy, but her body wanted to relax completely while her mind continued to race. She heard Robin settle back into the chair but didn't open her eyes. If he had wanted to harm her he would have by now.

"So you never answered my question earlier. What were you doing out so late?" Kori knew she would have to answer but decided that telling him couldn't harm anything. After all he had saved her life and mended her wounds without even knowing who she was.

"I was leaving my place of employment. I usually work rather late."

"Are you eighteen?" Kori's eyes would have widened had they been open. She knew the laws in place forbidding any child under the age of eighteen from working past ten o'clock, and didn't want this boy to turn her in. Miss Bee had risked a lot to let her work at the club in the first place and Kori didn't want to get her in trouble.

"No, I am not however there are special arrangements between myself and the owner."

"So you have a work permit, which explains a lot." Kori nodded the best she could in agreement, and was silently relieved that the boy beside her had inadvertently solved her problem.

"Yes, a permit to work." Kori sighed and opened her eyes, looking at Robin. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Kori had ever seen with black hair and lightly tanned skin. She had to admit he was quite handsome, but he _was_ the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. Everyone knew the story of the duo, even Kori who usually filtered out anything not concerned with surviving to the next day or avoiding her aunt's punishments.

"Since Alfred might be awhile, do you think maybe we could just talk and get to know each other?" Kori eyed Robin warily, but nodded slowly. Perhaps some insight to the rich and famous Richard Grayson would help her understand why he had helped her, risking his own life to save hers.

"Where are you from?" Kori bit her lip. She knew she wasn't from the United States but for some reason her mind had locked away the name of her birthplace. Before her parents had died when she was four, they had told her many stories about her home and always said they would go back someday when she was older. When they died Kori was not only saddened she had lost her family, but she knew she would probably never get to see the wonderful place her parents had described. She had tried using the internet to research and find the country but she hadn't found anything her parents had described.

"Would you laugh if I said I do not know?" Robin leaned on his elbows at the edge of the metal table and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"No, but I wouldn't mind an explanation."

"My parents told me a long time ago, but they died when I was very young. I cannot remember and my remaining family also does not know or refuses to tell me."

"Who's your family?"

"Karla Carson. I believe she is my distant aunt." Robin's eyebrows rose as he eyed Kori suspiciously. It was a well known fact that Karla Carson was a wealthy woman. She wasn't the friendliest and didn't even come close to the masses of the Wayne fortune, but she definitely had some money. So why was her niece working?

"She's something else. So uh, what's your favorite color?" Kori appreciated the attempt at the change in conversation. She knew not many people liked her aunt, but at least Robin seemed to not judge her by the actions of her aunt.

"My favorite color is purple. What is yours?"

"Red. What's your favorite food?"

"The deluxe meat lover's pizza that also is topped with the chicken and bacon." Robin laughed—he had finally met a girl who enjoyed a good helping of meat as much as he did.

"I was gonna say pepperoni pizza but that sounds a heck of a lot better." Kori giggled and managed to stay still enough that her back didn't tug the stitches again. She could feel where they were and had to give Robin credit—he knew how to stitch wounds and clean them up pretty good.

"How were you able to mend my wounds so efficiently?" Robin ran a hand through his spiked hair and smiled sheepishly.

"I used to get hurt a lot when I was younger, and Bruce would get mad so I learned to patch myself up rather than having to crawl to him and go to the hospital. Eventually I just got really good at it and started to keep supplies on hand. I haven't had to use any of it for awhile, but I'm glad I had some on hand."

"Were these injuries from the adjacent exercise facilities or from other means?"

"I used to fight a lot when Bruce first took me in. I was really angry all the time and tended to let my attitude overrule rational thoughts."

"Why were you angry?"

"My parents." Kori could sympathize. When her parents died she would have been very angry had she not been constantly bounce around from foster home to foster home until her aunt had mysteriously appeared one day and whisked her away to the house she currently stayed in. Robin could sense the unease and decided to go and check on the snacks Alfred had prepared before leaving. Robin couldn't estimate how much blood Kori had lost, but he knew a snack nonetheless would make her feel better. A small plate of assorted cookies sat on the center of the island with two large glasses of orange juice. A note was left beside the plate with a number hastily scrawled on it in Alfred's neat handwriting.

_Master Dick,_

_The cookies and orange juice will stave off hunger, but might I suggest calling the pizzeria's number below. They deliver until six o'clock in the morning. Please make the young Miss comfortable in any way possible. I will hurry back._

_Alfred_

Robin smiled at Alfred's thoughtfulness and balanced the plate on the inside of his arm while carrying the two glasses in his hand, and dialing the pizzeria with the other. Kori listened when she heard footsteps as Robin ordered pizza over the phone while walking towards the room she was in. She smiled when she heard him order two large pizzas with every kind of meat they had, including chicken and bacon. Her mouth watered at the thought of solid food, and ignored the fact he was ordering two larges when there were only two of them. Usually she would have been home and would have eaten a quick snack by this time before going to bed, throwing her backpack in the corner until her shift Sunday night.

"My backpack!" Kori struggled to get up before Robin rushed over and placed the drinks and snack down before restraining her arms like Alfred had earlier.

"Hey easy Kori, I grabbed your backpack; it's just in my room right next door." Kori breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back on the table, her wound stinging again.

"Thank you Richard Grayson, I am in debt to your kindness." Robin grabbed the plate and handed Kori the glass of orange juice, a purple straw poking out of the top. She smiled and took a deep drink, draining half the glass. She felt the coldness travel down her esophagus, reminding her of her empty stomach. All she wanted to do was grab the plate of cookies and devour the entire batch.

"You don't have to be shy around me Kori, if you're hungry eat as much as you want. Also, please call me Robin. Richard just sounds too formal." She smiled shyly and accepted the offered cookie, popping the whole thing in her mouth and groaning at the wonderful sugar and chocolate mix.

"It has been so long since I have enjoyed the sweetness of the cookies." Robin handed her another one and tilted his head to side in a question. Kori spoke before thinking.

"My aunt often does not allow me the enjoyment of anything sweet or of the junk food variety, as she says these foods will make me 'a fatter tramp than I already am'." Robin was taken back the bluntness of Kori's admission and was appalled her aunt would say something like that. Kori was gorgeous banged up and hurt, but already thin beyond what had to be healthy.

"That woman's more sadistic than I thought. You're stick thin already, how could you possibly even lose any weight? You don't think your overweight, do you Kori?" She shook her head no, and slowly shifted onto her side before pushing herself up to sit against the wall with her side while keeping a grip on the comforter. Robin went to keep her down, but let her sit up when he didn't see any signs of pain on her face.

"No, I do not think I am over a healthy weight but it does not matter what I think when the situation involves my aunt. What she says is the law of that house, and I have no opinion."

"Well at the Wayne Estate what I saw is law and I say you eat at as much as you want, three pieces of pizza minimum when it gets here. I made sure I ordered the deluxe meat lover's with chicken and bacon." Kori giggled and Robin let a small smile grace his face. He hadn't seen Kori smile all that much since she woke up, understandably, but when she did it was definitely something to behold.

"I believe that I can do the eating of three pieces of the pizza. Does this three piece rule apply to you too, Robin?" He laughed out loud and nodded.

"Yeah, that applies to me too, except I could probably eat a whole pizza by myself." Kori knew she could also eat a whole pizza on her own as well, but from years of her aunt drilling the importance of weight control in her mind it was hard to just let ago and eat as much as she wanted to. However since Robin had told her she _had_ to eat three pieces then perhaps it would be okay for her to indulge just this once—after all how would her aunt know where she had been let alone how much she had ate?

"I too can consume a large quantity of food. When I was younger my parents told me our family had been blessed with the high metabolism enabling us to eat great quantities of food and stay energized." Robin was shocked when Kori admitted she could eat a lot. Most girls who talked to him always bragged about how they could survive for three weeks off of a single low-fat low-sodium salad with minimum dressing. Needless to say, Kori was in another league compared to any other girl in the city. Robin found that holding a conversation with her was actually pleasant and he didn't want to bang his head off of a brick wall. Most of the girls his own age he was forced to be around usually only cared about their hair, manicure, weight, shoes, and whether or not they were dating someone with money.

"You know Kori, you're something else. I mean in a good way!" Robin had to quickly elaborate when he saw hurt flash across her eyes, but it was quickly replaced with a look of relief and another smile. He scooted forward to hand her another cookie, and was pleased when she popped it in her mouth whole again.

"Master Dick I have found clothes I believe will fit Miss…?"

"Please call me Kori." Alfred nodded, and set the pile of clothing on the edge of the metal bed.

"Miss Kori, I have just purchased these and hope they will fit. Also Master Dick the pizza has arrived, and is waiting in your dining area. I've brought up Pepsi to go along with it, but I can retrieve something else if you do not like Pepsi Miss Kori." Kori shook her head and insisted Pepsi was fine and thanked Alfred profusely for the clothes.

"Thanks Alfred and do you know where...?"

"I'm afraid he has left on mysterious business again Master Dick. He will not arrive home until Monday evening." Robin grunted with a nod and dismissed Alfred to do what he pleased for the rest of the night.

When Robin turned to look at Kori, he found her struggling to grasp the clothes Alfred brought and caught her right as she slid off the table. The tattered remains of her hoodie began to slip from her when Robin pulled her into his lap and pressed his palms against the fabric on her shoulders to hold the it in place. Both teen's faces turned a deep shade of red and apologies spewed from the two of them until Robin decided to help Kori up and into his room so she could get dressed. Robin bent down awkwardly to wrap his arm around her hips so as to not disturb her stitches, and helped walk her into his room. He gently sat her down on the bed, asking her if her back or arm hurt at all.

"No I am fine, but Robin? How am I to change clothes if I cannot move my arms or my sutures will be disturbed?"


	2. Chapter II: Not In A Long Time

**The Life I'm Forced To Lead  
>Chapter II: Not In a Long Time<strong>

Robin was stuttering when Kori carefully placed finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, if my bra was not damaged from the blade then I see no problem with your assisting me slip on the shirt, yes? I also am wearing the compression shorts beneath my jeans, so assisting me with my pants shall not be a problem either." Robin's face was still red as he nodded and moved to help Kori shed her torn clothing and slip on the loose black tank top Alfred had bought. Her jeans were slightly harder to remove, but Robin was silently relieved when she was in fact wearing a pair of purple compression shorts under her jeans and that no blood had soaked through to them. Alfred had also purchased not only another pair of jeans, but also a pair of black pants—Robin wasn't sure but he thought they were called yoga pants. Kori chose to wear the yoga pants since they would be more comfortable, and they would be easier to slip on. All that was left was a hoodie, the jeans, and something in a small dark wrapped package bundled in the hoodie. Kori watched in amusement as Robin's cheeks flamed again and he dropped the bag back on the bed when he finally realized what was in it—she knew that Alfred had gotten her extra undergarments in case hers had been ruined but Robin seemed to have not thought about that. Robin shook his head and gestured at the plain hoodie.

"Do you wanna try and slip this on Kori?" She bit her lip and slowly shook her head no. She was freezing but decided she could stand to be a little colder than usual if it meant she didn't have to move her arms up. The longer she was awake, the more the anesthetic wore off, and the more pain she could feel. Kori was already fighting hard to keep any expression of pain from her face, but it was becoming harder by the minute.

"What about this then? I know you have to be cold." Robin could see she was in pain, and was planning to give her some pain medication, but he wanted to make her comfortable first seeing as the medicine would probably knock her out for the night. He dug around in his exuberant closet, looking for a specific shirt. It was a plain red button up cotton shirt, worn soft by time and use. Kori eyed the garment warily but Robin assured her it wouldn't hurt near as much to put it on as it would be trying to put on the hoodie. He gently slid the sleeves up her delicate arms, careful to not jostle her bad arm too much. She seemed relieved when it was on, with minimal pain involved. Robin crouched between where her legs hung off the side of the bed, and started to button the shirt from the bottom up. When he buttoned the third to last one, he glanced at Kori to see her blushing pink. Robin had the sudden urge to comfort Kori somehow, by kissing her hand or caressing her cheek.

_Where are these thoughts coming from?_

"I'm going to go get you some pain medicine. Is there anything else you need?" She shook her head as Robin suspected she would, but her stomach growled loudly. She blushed again as Robin let out a short laugh.

"The pizza should get here any minute and hopefully soon because I'm starving too." As he walked from the room and towards his medical bay, he could hear her giggling and smiled. He was glad her could make her smile, despite only hours earlier the attempted kidnapping and rape. As he gathered the needle and vial from the cabinet, the doorbell rang. Robin's own stomach growled at the thought of food.

"I will bring it up to you and Miss Anders, Master Dick!" Robin heard Alfred's voice float up to him, and silently thanked whoever was up there that he had Alfred in his life. How someone as awesome and caring as Alfred could have raised such a gruff man as Bruce was beyond him, but he was nonetheless glad Alfred had stuck around.

When Robin returned to his room, Alfred had already sat the pizza on the small dining table and was serving the slices onto two plates. He could see Kori was contemplating trying to get up herself and walk to the table, but Robin knew she had to still be woozy from trauma and blood loss and probably couldn't get up without the use of both arms. He made it to her right as her hands were bracing against the bed and gave her a 'were you really going to try that' look. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders as much as she could without disturbing the stitches. Robin smiled and sat on the bed beside her, and instructed her hold out her left arm. Kori did so and Robin pushed up the sleeve above her elbow before injecting her with the pain medicine.

"You didn't even tense up at the needle." Kori shrugged and muttered that it didn't bother her.

"Robin, I realize that I am being the guest of rudeness however I am quite hungry. Could you possibly help me over to the table?"

"Of course Kori, and don't be afraid to ask for anything, and I mean anything at all, okay?" Kori nodded and secretly marveled at how strong Robin was and how warm. She felt… odd when she was around him. Usually she was wary of everyone and everything except for Miss Bee, but she felt at ease around Robin and that she could trust him, as well as Alfred. When she was settled comfortably in her chair, Robin sat in his chair and took a huge bite of the pizza, after thanking Alfred before he left the room. Kori did the same and moaned at the taste of the pizza, blushing when she realized what she had just done. Robin smiled at her and told her it did taste that good. She was thankful that Robin didn't seem to mind her odd quirks, and tried to make her feel comfortable around him—she hadn't had anyone treat her like that for a long time. A few tears tried to well up in her eyes, but she quickly took a drink of her Pepsi to hide it.

"So Kori, where do you go to school?" She swallowed the Pepsi before speaking.

"I attend Jump City High School." Robin thought that the fact she went to a public high school was peculiar—the Carson family had enough money for private schools like he attended.

"Any particular reason you go there?" She gently shrugged and took another bite of her pizza.

"My aunt registered me to attend the high school when she claimed me four years ago. I have never thought to question it." Kori wasn't completely lying to Robin. She honestly never had thought to question it, but not because she didn't think to, but more because she didn't wish to give her aunt any reason to beat her.

"What would you say if I wanted you to stay home from school for two weeks?" Kori shook her head and immediately protested.

"I cannot stay home from school for an entire two week span! I do not wish to stay home." Kori realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth, but she somehow knew that Robin would have found out sooner or later concerning her situation at home.

"Kori, your aunt isn't very nice to you, is she? You would have said adopted instead of claimed if you liked her." Kori sighed deeply. She had never spoken about it to anyone before, so she wasn't exactly sure how much information she could share without it coming back to bite her.

"No, she is not nice to me at all."

"She won't buy anything for you either I'm guessing, which is why you have to work."

"Yes. I began looking for a job the day of my sixteenth birthday, but failed to find work until I was seventeen."

"Where do you work?" Kori bit her lip and looked down at her plate. Robin had a feeling he knew where she worked, considering the direction she was walking from when she was attacked, and something he had noticed earlier.

"I work at, I work for…" Kori couldn't seem to spit out the words. She was beginning to think she had finally met someone who could she could be comfortable around, but she was afraid he would be disgusted with her once he found out where she worked.

"You work at Bee's, right?" Kori tensed up. She would have bolted from the room, but she knew that would only lead to her possibly passing out and ripping open a few stitches in the process. She bit her lip nervously, before looking up to see that Robin had scooted his chair right next to her own.

"I'm not going to judge you, Kori. Besides you only dance, not strip, and honestly your dances are more beautiful than sultry." She looked up at Robin in shock.

"How do you know I am a dancer?" Robin ran his hand through his stylishly messy hair, a slight blush coming to his face.

"I was, uh, trying to track down Bruce to see where he goes and I thought that maybe he would be there. I wouldn't have recognized it was you, until I saw your compression shorts. I thought it was odd that a dancer would wear compression shorts under their uniform to begin with, but now I understand." A single tear slipped down Kori's face before Robin gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled to close to him. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing once they started. She hadn't cried in such a long time because her aunt always would make the punishments worse, but since she felt safe with Robin, she couldn't help but let go what she had been holding in for a long time.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry Kori. I'm sorry okay? I really am sorry." Kori shook her head and quietly managed to get out that he didn't do anything wrong. Robin quickly figured out that she probably couldn't show any emotions when around her aunt. He had noticed a lot of small scars on her body but put it off that she probably got them while training, like him. He never would have thought that her aunt had put them there.

"Do you want to leave the table?" She shook her head yes, her sobs now quiet but the tears still silently streaming down her face. Robin gently picked her up and carried her over to his bed before sitting down with her still in his arms on the comforter. He started to just lay her down, but he also didn't want to leave her alone at the moment. His cheeks reddened slightly at the thought of what he was about to do, but he still proceeded to slide down on the bed so that her head was resting on his chest and his arm held her body close to his. Her splinted arm rested on his opposite shoulder and their legs were partially tangled. On one level of Robin's mind, he was freaking out as this was the furthest level of intimacy he had ever experienced, but in the other level actually enjoyed the closeness. He just hoped that Kori wasn't freaked out by his actions.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes." In all honesty and beneath her mental anguish, Kori was enjoying the embrace more than words could describe.

"Okay." Kori was shocked by Robin's bold actions, but despite only knowing him for a few hours she knew that he was probably blushing and just didn't want her to think he left her alone. She would have had to lain on her stomach, which would have made it hard for her to look at him let alone talk to him. Plus this was actually pretty comfortable and didn't put any strain on her stitches or arm.

"Are you still cold?" Kori nodded, and Robin managed to reach the extra comforter folded next to his bed and pull it over the two of them.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you Robin." The tears running down Kori's face had finally stopped, and she took one last shuttered breath before closing her eyes.

"Are you okay Kori?"

"I will be alright; I am just a bit unpracticed in talking to others about these things." Careful not to brush against her back, Robin rubbed a hand up and down her arm. He didn't know exactly what to do about Kori, but he knew that helping her was definitely on his agenda. The only question was how?

"Is your hair naturally this red?" The random question startled Kori, but she smiled at Robin's attempt to lighten her sorrows.

"Yes it is."

"It's beautiful. I bet a lot of people are jealous of it at your school."

"I suppose, but most of the girls that attend school with me have made a habit of teasing me due to my hair color. They claim it is 'from a bottle', and even attempted to put something called dye stripper in my shampoo at school once. When it did not work the teasing stopped from some and continued to escalate from others." Robin couldn't understand how a girl such as Kori had gotten dealt such a shitty hand of cards.

"If you could stay here, with me, would you consider not going to school for a couple weeks? You need to heal and I feel like school would make it worse." Kori was confused when she felt a tingle of excitement at getting to be around Robin more, but was still cautious about skipping school.

"I do not know… What if the school contacts my aunt about my absence? She gets rather… violent when the school contacts her with the intentions of bad or good." Robin knew that Bruce had some connections with everyone one over the Jump City school district, and could probably explain the situation to someone and get her excused without having to get the police involved.

"I'll take care of it. Just focus on healing and don't worry." Kori was about to ask Robin how she was supposed to not worry, but he spoke before she could.

"Promise me you'll tell me what you want Kori? Even if it's something as big as a car or a house, tell me." Kori nodded and let out a quiet yawn.

"I promise Robin, that I shall notify you of any requests I may desire." Without thinking Robin kissed the top of Kori's head and held her tighter against him. Kori sighed happily before falling asleep; secretly loving the embrace she was in with Robin. Robin hadn't intended to go to sleep like this, but quite frankly he was far too content to move.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Robin was drifting between consciousnesses and dreaming when Alfred's unique form of shouting reached his ears.

"Master Bruce I ask you again that you leave Master Dick to his rest! His night was very eventful and he must be exhausted." Master Bruce? Robin was starting to swear in his head when he heard Bruce start to walk up the steps to his wing of the estate. He dismissed it as a dream, since Alfred said Bruce wouldn't be back until Monday evening.

"If he was out partying all night it's not my fault. He should be up for training by now Alfred!" Robin was just starting to realize that perhaps this wasn't a dream when a shadow blocked the sparse amount of sunlight shining onto his face. His eyes blearily opened to spot Bruce looking down on him with slightly widened eyes, which in Bruce terms meant he was completely shocked. Robin's eyes shot open and he used his free arm to put a finger to his lips before Bruce could start yelling. Surprisingly Bruce did as told and stayed quiet, but a royally pissed off expression crossed his face. Robin carefully maneuvered out of Kori's hold and made sure she was still sleeping before leaving his room, shutting the door, and going down the staircase to the center of the estate before looking at Bruce.

"Why was there a girl in your room?"

"So you can have girls in your room and I can't?" Bruce didn't crack and continued to look at Robin without a frown. Robin mentally shrugged—he had tried to get a rise out of him at least.

"She had a really rough night okay?"

"Alfred said the same thing so one of you had better start explaining before I lose my temper." Robin rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge for some water. He mused that the pizza from last night hadn't been on the table in his room, and it wasn't down here, so Alfred must have put it in his fridge upstairs sometime after he had fallen asleep. Robin took his bottle of water and sat down at the kitchen island before explaining.

"She was attacked last night by five men, and I helped her fend them off. One of them had a knife and put a pretty nasty cut down her back plus she broke her arm. I brought her here and patched her up, and found out some pretty disturbing things after talking to her. She needed a friend and I made sure she didn't feel alone last night." Bruce was quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"The estate was closer and she was bleeding pretty badly."

"Why didn't you patch her and then take her to the hospital?"

"She begged me not to and before you fucking ask why it's because her guardian is Karla Carson. She woke up, begged me not to take her to the hospital because then the police would get involved and ultimately her aunt. She gets abused by that bitch, Bruce. I knew I hated that woman but last night took it to another level. She doesn't give Kori any money for clothing or food, doesn't supply her clothing or food, and beats her for the stupidest things. Something's not right about this whole thing and I didn't want to risk getting Kori hurt." Bruce sighed and finally sat down on the stool across from Robin, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know something is off with Karla Carson, Richard. I've known it for years but I haven't been able to find the evidence that she's guilty of anything. How do you know this girl isn't lying to you? That's she not just using you." Robin shook his head.

"I just know Bruce. Wait until you speak to her and you'll know, plus there's something about her that definitely sets off some alarms but I'll leave it up to Kori whether she wants to tell you or not."

"How do you know about it?"

"I figured it out last night while talking to her."

"What did you two talk about?"

"I tried to keep her mind off of things by asking her silly things like her favorite color, food, hobbies, and things like that." Bruce nodded and stood up.

"It sounds like you actually did the right thing. When she wakes up come get me, I want to speak with her." Robin was about to bite back that he did the right thing a lot, but instead walked away fuming. Alfred caught him before he made his way up the stairs.

"Master Dick? I've prepared the salon area in case Miss Anders would feel the need to wash her hair. I'm to assume you would assist her?" Robin nodded.

"Very good sir and might I also add that she may need some more pain medication? I've taken the liberty of preparing the dosage and left it in your room."

"Thanks Alfred." Robin turned to go up the stairs until Alfred cleared his throat. He turned around to see Alfred looking at him fondly.

"I am proud of you Master Dick, and I am also willing to help and do whatever it takes to help the young Miss." Robin grinned and put his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Thanks Alfred."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kori let out an involuntary yelp of pain when she tried to stretch her arms above her head as she had done every morning from before she could remember. She dropped face first into the pillow her head had been on and groaned softly. She wasn't in that much pain, but the sense that she couldn't move the way she wanted to irritated her. She didn't move when she heard footsteps running towards the room; she knew it was Robin because he had heard her yelp.

"Kori, are you alright?" He slid over to the edge of the bed on his knees so that his face was level with hers. She turned her head so that she could look at him. His hair was more disheveled than it was the night before, his blue eyes searching hers for an answer. Kori thought that he actually looked pretty cute like that.

"I am fine; however I would very much like a glass filled of water." Robin smiled and went over to his kitchenette to grab a glass and a cloth to wet. He helped her sit up against the backboard of his bed against a mound of pillows before handing her the glass. She gulped it down and spoke clearer than she had when she first awoke.

"I thank you Robin." He sat the glass on the night stand and moved to sit beside her. Gently and slowly he removed the rest of the makeup on Kori's face. He had noticed the heavy dark makeup last night, but didn't think much of it until he connected the dots and figured out where she worked. When she woke up, some of it had already come off leaving only a small amount left.

"You're so beautiful without any makeup on." Robin sat back and watched as Kori's cheeks heated up and stammered out a timid thank you. She truly was beautiful without any makeup on. He found it fascinating that she had such deep red hair with green eyes yet her skin was naturally tanned with no freckles.

"Do you need more pain medicine or anything? Do you want more water or some leftover pizza?"

"I do not believe I need the pain medicine just yet but I would enjoy another glass of water and something to eat." Robin went over and filled her glass again before popping some pizza into the microwave. After handing her the water, Robin sat down on the bed.

"So we have a salon area in the estate, and if you'd like I can help you wash your hair. I know that the dirt and blood must be bothering you." Kori carefully lifted her good arm up and ran her finger through her hair—Robin was right that the grime was bothering her.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would help me. I also thank you for everything you have done for me Robin." Robin smiled and grabbed her good hand when it rested back in her lap.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"We are friends? I haven't had a true friend in such a long time, thank you!" Robin felt sad that someone as nice as Kori didn't have many people in her life, but he felt better at least knowing that he would be there for her. Robin wasn't exactly sure what he felt for Kori, but he knew for sure that it was good.

"One more thing, Bruce wants to talk to you. Do you wanna wait until after we get your hair washed or before?" Usually Kori couldn't care less how she appeared to others, but for some reason the thought of the famous and imposing Bruce Wayne seeing her with disgusting hair didn't sit well.

"I wish to clean my hair first." Robin nodded and retrieved the pizza for the two of them.

"Okay then. We'll eat, go to the salon, and then talk to Bruce. Do you think that you can walk on your own or would you like to be carried?"

_I would very much like to be carried by you Robin…_

"I believe that I can walk on my own again, but I thank you for offering." When they finished eating, Robin helped Kori slide to the edge of his bed and stand up. She was fine until they came to the staircase, when she almost tripped down the first step. Robin quickly grabbed her and steadied them both before she gave him a sheepish grin.

"Can I assist you down the stairs, Miss Anders?" Kori blushed and grinned at Robin's playfulness.

"I do suppose I shall allow your assistance Mr. Grayson." Robin grasped her hand and pulled her close to him so that he could lock their arms together. Kori giggled again and they continued their dissent down the stairs. Alfred was watching quietly from a spare room on the floor as the two walked together.

"I do hope that the two of them realize how perfect they are for each other."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

When the pair reached the salon, Robin noticed that one of the three usual chairs was exchanged for a new chair with extra soft padding and a special neck rest that Robin had never seen on a stylist chair before. Kori might be slightly uncomfortable since she would be resting against the stitches, but otherwise the pain would be minimized.

"Come on Kori, this one right here." He led her to the station and helped her settle into the chair until she was as comfortable as possible. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as Robin ran his fingers through her hair to get it into the basin.

"When I was very young, I vaguely remember my mother playing with my hair. I believe that she would sing a lullaby of my country during those times." Robin made sure the water was a good warm temperature before taking the sprayer and wetting her long hair. Her hair was very thick and long, so he figured it would take him awhile and decided to ask her some more questions.

"Do you remember much of your parents?"

"Regrettably I do not. I cannot remember their names or even how they appeared, with the exception that my mother had red hair like my own and my father had green eyes." Robin still missed his parents terribly, but at least he had the fond memories of them to visit and could remember what they looked like. Kori had nothing and no one to help her remember.

"Does your aunt know anything about them?" Kori bit her lip and shook her head no.

"If she does, she refuses to disclose any information of them to myself. It can be very frustrating at times, as I believe that she does hold some knowledge. How else would she have held the information necessary to be declared as my aunt?" Something was tickling the back of Robin's memory, but he couldn't grasp it. Something big had been in the news when he was around four or five, but it had disappeared so quickly that the United States hadn't been able to circulate the news before it was yanked by the native country.

"When's your birthday?"

"I was born December 21. I do remember this information, because when I came here I was shocked to see that it was snowing as well as the first day of the year's winter. In my home country December 21 marked the summer solstice, not the winter solstice as it does here in America."

"So you're probably from somewhere on the other side of the world then. I wonder how you ended up here." Kori knew Robin was musing aloud and didn't answer him. She sighed again as Robin worked the vanilla scented shampoo through her hair. She always had enjoyed it when her hair was played with, however her aunt liked to use her long hair as a weapon and would pull on it harshly; she even went as far as to try and strangle Kori with it once.

"Have you ever considered cutting your hair short? I'm just curious, not suggesting it. I love your hair long." Robin's face turned red, and he was thankful Kori's eyes remained closed.

"I have once considered cutting it; however I can never bring myself to cut more than two inches off at a time."

"Why'd you wanna cut it, if you don't mind me asking?" Kori it her lip, but decided that Robin was definitely going to help her and not try and hurt her.

"She tried to strangle me with my hair once. I was so terrified that I ran and retrieved a pair of scissors and wanted to cut it off to my shoulders, but I could not do it. I began to wear my hair up in a bun when around my aunt after that particular incident." Robin didn't say anything, and Kori didn't except him to. After he gently rinsed the shampoo from her hair and coated it thoroughly with conditioner, he told Kori that he would be right back. Robin walked calmly from the room and down the hall until he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear him run. Robin searched for Bruce in his study and training area until he eventually found him in the kitchen of all places.

"Bruce I need to talk to you."

"Richard I need to speak with the girl, whether you want me to or not." Robin shook his head and plopped on a stool.

"That's not it, she wanted to wash the dirt and blood out of her hair before talking to you, but I want to ask you something, and I'm being dead serious." Bruce raised an eyebrow and took a drink of what Robin suspected was either vodka or some other alcoholic drink.

"I want Kori to move in with us until she turns eighteen, and then she can legally go where she wants without having to deal with that bitch. Before you argue with me, you should see the scars on her Bruce. They're everywhere and she tried to strangle Kori with her own hair. This is more than just child abuse—I think her aunt actually might be trying to kill her." Bruce knocked back the rest of the glass before standing and brushing invisible lint from his shirt.

"Let me speak with her first. I'm not going to say no, but I'm not going to say yes either." Robin nodded and took off for the salon again. A grin split his face when he turned the corner. Bruce hadn't said no immediately which meant he was already considering it. When Robin returned Kori was humming softly what sounded like a lullaby he had never heard before.

"I'm back." Kori's eyes opened and she turned her head the best she could to look at him. Robin produced two bottles of Pepsi from behind his back and flashed Kori a grin.

"I got us something to drink once I rinse your hair." She smiled and thanked him for the beverage before closing her eyes again in bliss as Robin began rinsing her hair.

"Have you completed a task such as this one before?"

"Actually I haven't. I'm just kinda winging it and seeing where we go." Kori was shocked that he had never washed anyone else's hair before—he was magically skilled at it and Kori felt that she would purr if she could.

"Your hands are very skilled despite that." Robin's mind of course translated the innocent comment into something else entirely and his face turned blood red, while Kori continued to hum and bask in the feeling, completely oblivious to the hidden innuendo. Robin cleared his throat nervously and told Kori he was going to position the chair so that she was sitting up. After her hair was brushed and dried, Robin helped Kori stand up and watched curiously as she walked over the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled happily.

"It feels wonderful friend Robin, I thank you!" Robin grinned at her enthusiasm and motioned for them to leave and find Bruce. As she walked over towards him, Robin couldn't help but notice that when she walked, it appeared that she was floating rather than walking. She was so naturally graceful, unlike anyone else he had ever seen aside from Bruce's on again off again fling Selena. Selena however tended to walk with more of a prowl like a cat rather than float like Kori. Robin took Kori's arm again at some point during the walk when she stumbled, even though the stumble was only a small one that an uninjured person would make, but Kori didn't mind the gesture. She hadn't had anyone care this much about her since, well since her parents died. The thought should have made her sad, but she was too grateful that she had met Richard Grayson and was lucky enough to receive not only his kindness but also Alfred's. Robin led her to the plush sitting room, complete with a huge fireplace and a TV to match.

"Just sit right here, and I'll go find Bruce. Are you comfortable?" Kori nodded but a deep voice stopped Robin.

"No need to find me, I'm here; Miss Anders would you rather speak alone or with Richard here?" Bruce's manners were very gruff but he didn't rattle Kori. She actually found him kind of endearing in an awkward fatherly way.

"I am the okay with Ro- Richard being present." To be truthful Kori didn't want to speak without Robin in the room. Bruce nodded and sat down on the plush chair across from where Kori sat on the couch with Robin.

"Tell me what happened last night Miss Anders."

"Please address me as Kori, sir." Bruce nodded at Kori's respectfulness and listened with rapt attention as Kori relayed the story exactly as Alfred and Richard had told him. He deducted that Richard had been correct in that Kori wasn't lying to them; she actually seemed as if she either couldn't or didn't know how to lie.

"If you don't mind could you tell me about your aunt Karla and how she treats you?" Kori looked over to Robin with a questioning look.

_How much should I tell him?_

"I think everything, Kori. Nothing you say here can hurt you, only her." Kori nodded and relayed everything she had already told Robin to Bruce. The only difference from last night was that Kori seemed more confident in her words, and wasn't as afraid to speak out against her aunt. When she got to the part about her hair, Bruce's eyes widened slightly. Robin was sure this was a record amount of times Bruce had ever been surprised. When Kori finished she was using her good hand to play with the ends of her newly clean hair, and looking down at her lap. Bruce sighed and set a file down on the coffee table between the duo and him.

"These are transfer papers to get you out of the public high school and into the same private school as Richard. All they need is your signature if you want to switch schools, but I want to be very clear that no one is forcing you to switch. I've spoken with some of my contacts and they believe you would fare better at Jump Academy. Bullying is not tolerated there and you'll have Richard to help you. I also agree with him that you need to take time off and heal, and am reluctantly allowing him to stay with you for help. However there will be a tutor coming in every Monday and Wednesday to catch you both up and keep you up to par. Do you wish to sign these documents Kori?"

"I do but will my aunt be informed of the change and my arrangements?" This is where Bruce was caught between a rock and a hard place. He had an inkling of an idea about Kori's past, and if his hunch was correct then he definitely needed to get her out of the Carson house, but if he was wrong he could be facing charges from Karla should she wise up before Kori's birthday in two months. Bruce looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, I believe that plan A is the best option at the moment." Bruce sighed and knew that taking the girl into his own home would be the best plan if Alfred thought so.

"No one is going to go and directly tell your aunt that you've changed schools; however the school is obligated to tell her should she ask. I'm also suggesting, again not forcing just suggesting, that you move into the estate until your eighteenth birthday. Your aunt is very dangerous and I don't think you should be around her, especially when you're injured." Kori bit her lip and tried to reach forward to grab the folder, but quickly hissed in a breath of pain and fell back against the pillows. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and handed it to her. Bruce watched them with careful eyes. He thought it was very odd how easily they moved around each other, despite just meeting the night before. He had never seen Richard act so at ease around anyone else except for Alfred and occasionally Selena when she was roaming the house.

"I shall do the signing of the papers. If Robin, Alfred, and you believe it is in my best interest to be removed from the current school I attend and the Carson house I am inclined to agree. I must however ask who shall be our tutor? Will they be under a confidentiality agreement?"

"I was gonna ask the same thing. Who is gonna tutor us?" Bruce gave them a small smile and shrugged.

"I have an idea in mind, but no one for sure yet. I wanted to make Kori was okay with everything before I asked her." Robin knew Bruce wouldn't tell them so he dropped it and turned to Alfred when he began to speak.

"Miss Anders I have prepared a room for you adjacent to Master Dick's. I believe that you do enjoy combat training?" Kori nodded.

"Very good, you can train with Master Dick, when you are recovered, in his personal gym. I've taken the liberty of stocking your fridge with water, Pepsi, and various snacking foods and fruits. The bed has extra pillows should you need them for extra comfort." Kori thanked Alfred and accepted Robin's help when he offered to help her stand. Kori almost gasped when she felt a trickle of blood slid down her back, but kept her lips sealed as they made their way up the stairs. Instead of going to Robin's bedroom or even her own, he steered her towards the medical bay. She smiled sheepishly as he told her to get on the table and rummaged for the suture kit and more gauze.

"I saw the look on your face when you stood up. You ripped something when you leaned forward." Kori sighed when Robin laid his shirt she had been wearing on the table beside her and it didn't have any blood on it.

"I'm just gonna slide your tank top up for now. You only busted two stitched near the end so you don't need to take it off just yet, but you'll need a different shirt since this one has a fair amount of blood on it already." She cringed when she felt the medical tape peeling off on the sides of the wound, tugging on some areas.

"I'm sorry Kori; I'm trying really, really hard not to hurt you." She murmured a quiet 'it is alright' right as the final area of gauze came off. Goose bumps broke out over her skin as Robin gently cleaned the area with a towel. When he finished, Kori watched as he stuck a needle into a vial and drew out a cloudy liquid.

"This might sting a bit, but this will make it so that you won't feel the needle and it'll dull most of the pain." Aside from her back tensing up Kori didn't move or make a sound when the needle pierced her tanned skin. It only took Robin about three minutes to remove the old stitches and replace them with new ones. As he examined the other stitches to make sure they weren't too strained, he noticed that the skin above her bra was already beginning to fuse together. It wasn't close to being completely healed, but her wound was definitely healing faster than an ordinary wound would.

"Huh, part of its already healing together." Robin gently smoothed a new strip of special gauze over it and secured it with a smaller amount of medical tape then he used last night.

"I heal faster than usual, or so I have been informed. I am guessing this is useful at this time." Robin hummed a yes and walked around to face Kori when he was satisfied everything was bandaged properly.

"Everything looks good now, but I'm not sure what we're gonna do about a shirt. Do you think you'd be, uh, okay if you wore one of my shirts or something? I mean you can say no I won't be offended but I just thought maybe since all that is left is that hoodie and you might not be able to get it on easily and one of my shirts would be loose so it might be more comfortable and I just thought—" Kori touched his arm to get his attention.

"A shirt belonging to you would be of the niceness. Thank you Robin." Robin cleared his throat and took Kori's arm to help her off the table and back to his room. Robin dug around in one of his drawers where he kept his casual wear, like his t-shirts he wore on a semi-normal basis. He pulled out one of his favorite shirts, made of a soft dark green cotton and polyester mix.

"Will this be okay? It's tight on me so it should fit you kinda loose and would be comfortable." Kori nodded, careful to keep a neutral expression on her face. She had loved not only Robin's cologne, but also what she could only describe as _Robin_, and if she got to wear a shirt he wore more often than not it was bound to smell like him. He kept his eyes averted while helping Kori out of her tank top and slipping on his shirt, giving Kori a moment to let a smile slip through briefly.

"Does that shirt feel okay?" Robin had been right that the shirt would be loose, but it didn't hang from Kori. It was comfortable.

"Yes, very much, thank you." After that Kori and Robin spent the rest of the day relaxing, watching as many movies as they could until Kori fell asleep. Robin smiled at her peaceful expression, thankful that she wasn't as sad and miserable as she was the night before.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alfred let a small smile cross his face after finding the young Master and Miss Anders curled up together on the couch in Master Dick's room. He was sitting slouched down, head hanging to the side in a peaceful slumber while Miss Anders head curled up on her side, her head resting on the pillow laid on Master Dick's lap. He hadn't seen two souls as compatible as the two teens sleeping since Bruce and Selena met as young children, however Alfred hoped that maybe, just maybe, the young Master would allow her into his heart and not shove her away as Master Bruce had done to Selena for so many years. He had a hunch that unlike Selena, Kori Anders wouldn't see past a façade and would never return to the Manor once gone.


End file.
